Fans are often used to facilitate the removal of heat from electronic devices. In some applications, such as where space is limited (e.g., in notebook computers), blower fans are used to direct air within and/or from the electronic devices. As electronic devices continue to produce larger quantities of heat that must be removed, the efficiency of the blower fan becomes increasingly important. Blower fans, however, often expel a certain quantity of air into the stream of inlet air, disrupting the flow of the air entering the blower fan. This blowback effect reduces the efficiency of the blower fan.